The Pink Runaway
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: a memory of 3, a motto to guide, but no goal to strive. her emotions are erratic, she doesn't think like a child. so, when she saved him, he knew he had to help her. a life isn't life when its spent all alone, at least he believes so. but, maybe taking her with him will only get her tangled up in problems.
1. The Last Haruno

**The Pink Runaway**

the blonde woman rubbed her tummy, feeling the chakra of the small being that swelled there. the brunette standing next to her hospital bed looked on with a strong feeling of love. a 5 year old boy with his father's brown hair sat near by. all three were watching the swollen belly with golden-brown eyes.

"Mrs. Haruno?" a redheaded nurse asked as she cracked the door.

"yes?" called the blonde mother.

"dr. Senju will be in momentarily, to deliver your child." the nurse bowed then re-exited. the mother's name is Saki, mother to older son Sora, and husband to Susumu. and now, a new child was to be born to the last family of the Haruno clan.

after a brutal, 3 hour birth, a young little girl cried to life in her new mother's arms.

"oh, honey!" the mother said with a happy-shocked gasp. "her hair is pink... and her eyes are apple!" Saki called to the father, and both boys dashed forward.

"yes, and she's beautiful." Susumu said, brushing his finger into the pink locks.

"what are you going to name her, mom?" Sora asked as he looked at his new sister happily.

"hair bright pink, we'll call her Sakura." Saki said happy and firm.

both boys nodded, and Sakura was passed into her father's arms, then to the brother's arms.

the happy family of four lived in the average house, in the land of fire, Konaha.

"mom! can i put Sakura to bed tonight?" Sora asked, excited. the 7 year old was no doubt a high classed ninja, but his pride and joy was his young, two year old sister.

"of coarse!" Saki called back. she was a medic ninja, in the Haruno family chakra control was strong. her husband, Susumu, walked in.

"guess who just got back from Suna!" he boomed. the jonin level ninja wrapped his wife in a hug. then, Sora rushed into the room, carrying the two year old pinkette.

"dad!" he yipped joyfully.

"Daddy! Sakura sees you!" the little girl shouted excitedly.

the family engaged in the big four person hug. they proceeded with dinner, where little Sakura told them all about how she had finally put together that tedious 6 piece puzzle.

the family tucked Sakura away in her bed, then the parents tucked the older child away as well.

the couple retired to their room, ready for another night of relation with the one they loved, dreaming happily.

but, that was sadly never to come...

before anyone was even half asleep, the whole house was surrounded in a thunderous sound.

Saki, expecting rain, checked out the window. it was, indeed raining, and very dark out as the sun had set an hour ago. the drizzle was coming down hard, too.

but, with no sight of lightning. then the whole house vibrated, slowly turning into a sharp rocking. the two Haruno parents exchanged a glance, one filled with anxiousness.

as the rumbling never ceased, Sakura's terror filled cry split the air. both parents bounded down the stair, in full fledged run. Susumu went to Sora's room, who by now was also crying, while Saki made for Sakura.

both parents cradled the children as they met in the living room. now that his calmer son sat on the couch, Susumu opened the door.

"S-Saki! grab Sakura, we have to go- NOW!" he screamed. grabbing Sora and Saki's hand, he ran out the door, into the pouring rain.

Sora turned his head back, and he shrieked in horror as he spotted why they were running. just behind them, the nine tailed demon fox was charging up a demon's chakra ball.

it was hell out here as families were all running away, screaming in fear from the giant beast. the Haruno family, using their blessing of chakra control as Susumu shouted them too, sent chakra to their feet.

but, little Sora was young. not able to keep his jonin level parents, the chunin soon tired. he stumbled over, accidentally dropping his father's hand.

"dad!" he screamed for Susumu, halting mid run. Saki, who was clutching her child dearly, turned faster than her husband. she released his hold, and now all three were separated.

"Sakura!" the mother screamed in horror as the demon's paw landed near her.

her scream had been so loud, the tailed beast actually halted in it's tracks to peer down at the pitiful mother.

"Saki!" Susumu jumped in, shoving the mother out of the way moments before the vile teeth snapped. but, Susumu wasn't as lucky. he was snapped completely in half, a mess on the floor.

"S-S-Susumu!" Saki gasped. _i cant let him have died for nothing!_ she thought, rushing to her feet. the tailed beast, aggravated that the prey he picked was escaping, followed.

Saki, now in a street empty of anyone but herself and Sora- standing a few feet away as he watched in horror- grabbed her son by the hand again and ran as fast as she could.

a tail suddenly lashed out, knocking the building over that was closest to the remaining Haruno members. Saki's lower half was smashed under it.

"m-m-mom!" the boy cried.

"S-Sora... Take... Sakura! Run! Run, now Sora!" the mother handed the screaming Pink bundle to the brown haired boy.

"mom... i'll keep her safe! i love you!" He said, crying a literal stream of tears as he looked over his shoulder.

the beast looked around. the only prey left in sight was the boy, now running as far and fast as he could from the demon.

easy prey, Sora was whacked by the Demon tail. he was sent flying, through 8 walls and a far distance from the beast.

he rotated his body, so his back was crashing into everything first as Sakura was held to his chest.

now lying on his back, he knew he was dieing. he looked to the small girl in his arms. the Pinkette was balling those little eyes out, her face soaked from the tears.

"Sakura-chan." Sora whispered.

the girls looked up, rubbing her eyes. Sora pulled the Katana sheath from his side. the sheath was long and red, and long red ribbon wrapped around the handle, extra billowing out and moving with the wind.

he pulled the long, shining sword out of it's holder. the blade just passed the handle was marked with the Haruno symbol, a white circle. the sword was remarkably sharp, and carved into both sides was 'A Haruno Protects, Heals, loves.' the blade, while most are silver, sparkled red.

"Sakura-chan. take this. be safe, be brave, protect those you love." he told her. "you are the last Haruno now. i love you so much, and i know you will grow up to be a strong woman. your mom, your dad. they will ALWAYS be watching you, and i will ALWAYS protect you- even if you cant see us."

Sakura watched him, and as he stopped she cried. "why?" she asked. "i want my big brother Sora!" she said.

Sora blinked, tears running from his eyes. "Sakura, i am going to be with you, where ever you go. so run. run. please, run to where you can be safe. and never forget: 'A Haruno Protects, Heals, loves.'"

and with that, he stood her up. she looked at him, then as she clasped the last thing he had touched she ran. she didn't now where she was running to, the 2 year old was to young to think about that. instead she went aimlessly.

soon enough, a woman found her. she was taken out of danger, like her parents and brother now had a dream- one she would keep forever.


	2. Running For Freedom

**The Pink Runaway**

the dot of pink was sitting high in the tree. 5 years old, she lived in an orphanage. Konaha, after the Nine tails, needed to send all the orphans away. now, Sakura was far from her home- in the village hidden in the stones.

she had watched as many children came and went, no family wanting the sickly, different looking pinkette. she often ran out to the woods, to escape the the children who always harmed her, and the care takers who turned a blind eye when she needed their help.

she always worked out here, building many forts and storing much food and equipment. the tree she was in now, she was still building. once it was finished, she would fill it up with storage things- then she would finally be ready to set her plan up.

as the sun was setting, she through down the rope ladder and climbed down with great skill. she through it back up, and examined her work. you would have to know it was here to find it, totally perfect. pulling out her map, she marked this spot. then she slid it back into her red pack and began the run back to her 'home'.

"wake up, brat!" she heard the voice. the brown haired male that owned it shoved her out of bed. "get out of here!" he growled.

Sakura grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. she scrambled down the three storys of stairs to ground level. sneaking into the kitchen, she found it was empty.

_today marks the day of my plans, tonight will be the last im seen._ she thought. she stole a bag's worth of food. then she ran out the house door. she scrambled to yesterday's base. she pulled the nearly invisible rope and the rope ladder fell. she retreated up it, storing all of her bag's contents away.

it began to drizzle outside, and she was pleased to see nothing entering through the roof. the small window sat to her left, and she set down her bag as she gazed out it.

_tonight, i will finally be free..._

Sakura packed her pillows and blanket, and filled her bag with all the food she could fit.

the stars twinkled outside, and everyone was deeply asleep. _good bye, everyone._ she thought, literally sincere, as she laid down a note where her bed would have been. _hopefully you get the homes you dream about._

she ran silently down the stairs. aside from her bag, she carried two objects. first, a picture frame, with her and the three members of her family. and the very Katana of her family, the last thing she had touched when she wasn't the last of her family.

she cracked the door, and slipped out. she ran through the maze of buildings, hiding from any person still out. if they spotted her, they would take her back. but that hasn't happened in forever, and it didn't happen this time.

she reached the village wall, and slipped under the tunnel she had dug long ago. with her small figure, she could squeeze easily through- a full grown man, or bigger, could manage the crawl. she had to maneuver boards through it, to build the bases, after all!

the hard part was finding and entering. she had spent a lot of time so that wall guards would never spot it, and on the inside and outside there was a door-like cover. hard to find, but nicely sized. she also chose a place very close to a near-by base, for a quick hide.

slipping out of the village for what she hoped was the last time in a good while, she hid at the wall. then, with another cautious glance, she made a run for it.

"hey! stop!" she heard the shout. she glanced back, and saw a black haired shinobi leap down from the wall. "where are you going?"

with that last glance, she powered forward. surging through the woods, she could hear that she was being chased. swerving, she headed for the quick get-away base.

she reached it, and crouched on the floor near the roots of a tree. she wouldnt take the chance of her base being discovered, and slid under the raised roots. she pulled her black hoodie's hood up over her head, to protect her shinny pink hair from sight as it glowed in the simple star light.

_thump thump thump thump thump thump_

Sakura's heart and the following shinobi's footprints seem to match perfectly, and soon she found herself holding her breath as he entered then left her visibility.

she restrained herself from the sigh of relief that threatened. she waited another 5 minutes, than pushed out of the dirt. standing, she tugged on the camouflaged rope. as expected, the rope ladder came following. rushed from the pursuing shinobi, she reached the top and pulled up the entrance all in record speed.

she waited at the open doorway, hood still up, and watched. in what she guessed was an hour from the passage of the crescent shaped moon, the taller black haired ninja re-entered her vision.

"damn... where does a little kid get to out here? fuck! their guna' blame me for this shit!" the man grumbled, glancing around. luckily, he looked to still be a genin and had yet to learned to probe for chakra.

Sakura waited longer. she had to be sure he was completely gone before she would dare travel farther. to pass the time, she pulled out her map to plan.

there was an oak tree, not far from here. it held the first base she had ever built, a small, highly visible platform built upward. it was just a simple spot, but the tree was so high up that it was the perfect lookout post. there was about 10+ tree bases located throughout the whole of the stone village's main forest. there are also about 3 underground bases.

about maybe 3 hours, there had not been a trace of humans out in the woods. unpacking her bags of the food, she climbed down and tossed up the ladder. she was too close to the village to sleep. if she accidentally over slept when they sent out a search party for the runaway, she could and would be found.

with her hoodie down once more, Sakura tucked her hands into her pockets. she walked off, headed for the base 'Dessert Base'. she had called it this because the the border with the land of wind and the sand village territory was nearest here.

Sakura slipped into the underground base. upon entering, she slipped the matches out of her pocket. she lit a set of candles from a shelf set next to the door, and set them on the floor. she unrolled her red sleeping bag, and tossed down a pillow.

she walked back out into the night, to the river that ran between the two territory's, a few feet away. she dipped a jug she had brought from the base into the water, filling it. taking a rather large swig, she turned back.

laying down on her make shift bed, she sighed. she thought about her note and what people would think when they read it.

_Dear Iwa Orphans Home,_

_good bye. im sorry for any of my trouble, and i have nothing against anyone here._

_but i will not, or can not, remain._

_i want you to know, nothing bad has happened. i have planned, and am prepared._

_i wish you all good luck..._

_sincerely, Haruno Sakura_

she wondered if anyone would even miss her. should they? she never did much, except for steal food and spend her time in god knows where...

not for the first time, Sakura felt lost. she felt sad and scared. she felt completely alone.

and as dark pressed around her and sleep dripped into her, a fresh tear slid down her cheek.


	3. Another Rock Runaway

**The Pink Runaway**

5 weeks later...

Sakura never bothered with days, or hours. she only had he sights on survival. the Iwa village shinobi were beginning to catch on as flashes of pink in the forest were reported. and eventually, they figured to pair it with the the runaway with pink hair.

now, there was regulated search parties. it was bad for business for other villages to know that Stone left kids for dead out in the forest.

Sakura rose from last night's base. she changed bases frequently, to keep them off her trail. currently, she was close to Iwa again. for one more day, she would be staying at the base she had out run the first shinobi.

she pushed outside after surveying the area from the door. she ran for the river, to ware she would get a drink and do some laundry. across her back was her Katana, and in her arms was a bag of clothing.

Sakura set down the bag, and unstrapped her katana. turning to the river she froze.

lying on the white sand of the river's shore, half his body still being tugged by the current, was a blonde man.

jade eyes stunned, Sakura turned around and grabbed her Katana.

she inched back to him, staring. despite the strangely feminine face and hair, it was defiantly a boy. his mesh top was torn and bloody, and his simple pants were only in slightly better condition. his hair was soaked and lining sand everywhere. his face was dirty, and twisted in pain. his hands and feet were limp, just as the rest of him.

with the end of the katana, Sakura nudged him in the arm. his face twisted further, and a strange angry noise raised in his mouth. she didn't move at all as his crystal blue eyes snapped open.

Instantly, the blonde was on his feet, towering in height compared to her. "st-stay back!" he lashed out blindly to Sakura, who had fallen backward as he went upright. though his words were fierce, his knees quickly buckled and his eyes dulled in pain.

he tottered on his knees as Sakura stood back up, and as he began to fall forward she caught him. but by then, he was already out like a light. Sakura pulled him from the water, recalling the words on her family reminder- "A Haruno Protects, Heals, loves."

she set him down on what had been her bed. with a towel and kuni, she removed his shirt and dried the blood. she grabbed her emergency kit, and began to look over his injurys. she may be young, but she has read countless medical books.

she stitched a long scar across his stomach, and applied ointments to burns all re-set his shoulder that came out of his socket.

she tore away the remains of his pants. as a kid, it didn't bother her so much. she had to re-set his right knee, and stitch up a long gash up his other leg. by now, he was starting to look better.

with a bucket of water and a rag, she began to wash away the blood all over his scared chest. she moved up to his face, washing away the dirt. now that he was being treated, his painful emotion wasn't as twisted, and he seemed calmer.

she moved back, and grabbed the wrappings. she had to wrap his stomach, shoulder, right knee, and a good bit of his upper left calf. she grabbed the blanket she had been using, and dripped it over him.

before she left, she had set up a pot that was cooking a soup, and so with nothing to do at the moment she went to her bag.

with a clean, unused brush, she walked over to him. she propped his head gently on her lap, and began to softly undo the knots of blonde mess.

as she was finishing his long hair, he began to wake.

Deidara woke with a start. pain flashed in him, but he ignored it as something to his right moved. he turned, catching a flash of pink. confused and in pain, he listened to his instincts and lashed out at what ever it was- a ninja sent to re-capture him he guessed. but suddenly he came to a complete stop as pain was the only thing he could feel before blacking out.

...

he could feel something tugging away his shirt. there was the sting of alcohol, and he could feel something closing the huge gash on his stomach, followed by a sharp pain in his shoulder that soon disappeared. then he felt the breeze on his legs, followed by the same sharp than receding pain in his knee.

he could feel something soft, like skin, brush his own skin. than he could feel something damp cleaning his body. he found the warm, moistness on his soar face relaxing, calming.

then e could feel how something was being done to his gut, then legs. finally something soft was covering him from the cool air.

there was some shuffling, than he was aware of his head being moved. he felt calmed by the steady strokes of his golden hair. with such little pain, partnered with the immense comfort, his mind cleared and consciousness returned.

his eyes still slightly hazed, he blinked awake. what he was met with made him stop. now, at least, he knew what the flash of pink was earlier. he stared up at a pinkette with shining jade eyes, who seemed to only be interested in his hair.

"your awake? good..." she said with a smile. she pulled the brush from his hair one more time, "please, try to sit up slowly."

he did so, looking around the room. "wh... where am i?"

she had walked over to a pot, two bowls in hand. "what ever it is that happened to you, your safe here." she said with an apple colored gaze. "i'll tell you what i can, but after you eat something."

she came over to him, and for the first time he noticed something. _she's just a child!_ he inwardly gasped as she handed him a bowl.

"so, do you have a name?" her young, soft voice asked. her bright emerald eyes studied him carefully, prying silently into his own crystal blue.

"Deidara, and you?" he asked, eyeing her back.

she had looked down at her bowl for a minute. then she looked up again with a seriousness that shouldn't belong on a child's face. "are you from stone?" she asked.

he was confused to why she avoided telling him her name. but something in his mind kept siring about this description- pink hair, jade eyes, her age...

"yeah, i was a shinobi." he answered.

"was?" she pried. her apple eyes were stone and unreadable.

"yeah... " he was getting more and more guarded. "but your name?" he retried.

she looked back to her bowl. "eat you soup..." she murmured.

"no." he said firmly. "what is your name?" the stubborn boy pushed on.

she set her bowl down on the floor, and stood up so she was towering over him. she reached her hand behind her back and pulled a katana out of the sheath lightning fast- to fast for the injured man to have dodged.

but she didn't aim for him. instead she dropped it so it was blade down, sticking out of the floor next to him. the shining pink sword looked ancient, and he found it dazzlingly beautiful.

the girl sat down again, tugging a hoodie on. she lifted the hood up over her hair as his eyes caught words carved down the sides: 'A Haruno Protects, Heals, loves'

"Haruno... Haruno..." he said the name repeatedly as it twined in his head familiarly. finally he put two and two together.

"your the runaway?" he gasped. as he had been thinking she had packed a bag and retrieved her katana.

she locked a minty pair of eyes on the blonde. "yes, i am Sakura Haruno- the last Haruno." she confirmed. "now, stand up. and put this on."

she threw to him a standard mesh shirt, and a pair of ninja pants. only then did he notice he was in nothing but wrappings and his boxers. with a large, light pink blush he redressed. he ran a hand through his hair, long and untied- and he was reminded once more of how he woke.

he pulled backward as he felt a prodding at his stomach. Sakura had came up to him and was poking at his wound. she sighed. "hold still..."

she prodded him all over, mostly where he was bandaged. "yup. your fine and fit for travel." she said with a nod of approval.

"eh? travel?" he gasped. the short pinkette nodded.

"yes. the village shinobi followed the trail of blood when i brought you here. they set off an alert system down at the river where i found you, and this base is as good as dead..." she trailed off as she became lost in thought. "the Rain Base. we'll go there." she decided.

the blonde just starred at this child. Sakura was planning things out, where as she didn't even look capable of such. not only has she completely saved his life, but now she was keeping 2 steps ahead of trained shinobi.

he looked at her closely. behind those green eyes, he found with a shock, was something more than what a child should feel.

but he couldn't tell. it was many emotions, all bottled up tightly and sealed away, to be hidden by a barrier. had Deidara not been gifted with his reading ability for emotions, this would have been completely missed.

but he thought he could read a few emotions there. _loneliness?_he read. _Passion? sadness? anger? shame? Anticipation? Detachment?__why does she have all this... emotion?_ Deidara might not be a kid person, but he knew little kids her age didn't typicality burden this much.

but what stuck him, was the emotions of pain, fear, and despair...


	4. New Sensai Dream

**The Pink Runaway**

Sakura had tossed Deidara her map, and as he read over it she lead him to the base that was half on the rain border, half on the stone.

"hey, un. what's with all the dots?" he asked.

"each one is a base, Deidara. the one directly on the rain's border is where we are going." she answered, smiling back at him.

"hmm... you a pretty planned out kid." he murmured, finding the red dot on the boarder.

"hey Deidara, why were you injured? your headband says your a shinobi from this village." she said to the man a few steps behind her, looking back at him.

"because, im a rogue now. i stole a special jutsu." he replied calmly. he raised up his hand, and a mouth on his palm opened, sticking out it's tongue. "this is the Iwa Kinjutsu. it belongs to my family, and i took it back."

Sakura nodded. "my family is also special, but i am the last of my family." she stated looking forward.

Deidara studied the girl carefully. "can you use it, yeah?" she looked down.

"not only is it seal away by the Iwa ninja ANBU, but i am untrained in anything other then medical nin jutsu. Haruno's have to ability's- one of which is good chakra control. the other i have yet to be able to use because of a seal." she answered.

Deidara blinked again, thinking. "what can your ability do?" she asked him.

"oh, mine can eat clay and make it explosive, yeah. and anything else a mouth could do, really." he said, looking at his hand.

"and was it worth it?" she asked quietly.

"huh? well yeah. why not, un?" he asked, scratching his head.

"now you cant go near you home. or your friends. or family. you just gave up your life to have mouths on your hands..." she said, in barely more than a whisper.

Deidara snorted. "kid, you don't know me, yeah. i aint got 'family', or 'friends'." he said with a blank look. "im an adopted kid, un, and i never had a lot of friends- few who would hesitate to kill me."

"but you HAD a home. you HAD someone who cared enough to pick you out of all the other kids. you HAD something." she argued.

"how would you know about getting adopted? you don't know what that's like, un! put into a family with 10 other kids, little attention, yeah. if any at all." he growled.

she stopped, and turned to him.

"yeah, maybe i dont know what its like to be adopted. maybe because i grew up alone in an orphanage, where the parents didnt want me because i look weird, because im the kid who is weak and gets sick. because i was THIS close to the Kyubi and they dont want to deal with a kid who might have mental problems!" she screamed at him.

"your little pity party you made for yourself doesn't amount to my pain! you had the choice to trade what you had for some ability. i didn't have that choice!" she yelled at him again, turning around.

she started walking much faster, not even looking back a second.

stunned for a second, he shook his head. "hey, un! wait!" he ran after her, following the trail of thrown around leaves.

for a kid, she must have gotten far. "Sakura? Sakura? Saku-" he gasped as he ran into some sort of trap.

"well well well, it seems we've caught the run away ninja, calling for the runaway kid. so Deidara, is the little Haruno any where near here?" a strange looking shinobi called, and he smirked up at the blonde in the net trap dangling from a tree.

Deidara studied him. long, silky black hair, overly pale white skin, snake like eyes with purple eye shadow. from his arm trailed a long rope, connected to it were lots of citizens- kids, babies, women, and elderly.

"who are you, un?" he shouted angrily.

Sakura couldn't do anything. she had to sit in that bush, and watch as Deidara ran into that trap. she had stopped and hidden, seeing the change in the landscape.

now she could see who it was that had set it along with his captives- a lot of the children she recognized from the orphanage and the others were attendants and volunteers.

"who are you, un?" Deidara snapped at the man.

"me? im a scientist with a deal. if you tell me which way the Haruno child went, i'll set you free." the stranger bargained. Deidara looked at him.

"why do you want her, yeah?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"well everyone knows the Haruno's have special ability's. what could be better than to have the last Haruno, tear her open, and learn the secrets?" he asked smoothly.

Deidara looked repulsed. "no." he hissed. "you cant have her!"

Sakura blinked, shocked. he said no? why? he cant get away if he doesn't! he cant fight, he's still to weak!

"huff, very well. i might as well take you then, another test subject is always welcome." he said sighing.

with a kuni, he sliced a rope. Deidara fell, and while dazed the man tied his hands and connected him to the rope. she could sense the ropes were draining his chakra, so he had no chance of escape. that he knew of, anyway...

the man pulled on the ropes, and they were all forced to follow. Sakura pulled up her hood, crouching low as he went past her, back the way she had come.

as they neared her, she slid out of the bush silently. Deidara didn't even notice her as she slid to his side. but others did, and they looked at her like she was crazy. she held a finger to her lips, and they were silent and ignored her. she elbowed the tall blonde beside her. he looked at her, annoyed. she looked at him, smirking. now he was really confused.

the man walked them a far distance, in the direction of the rain border. night fell soon after, and they weren't to far from the boarder and base she and Deidara had planned to go to. this snake-man stopped to make camp and tied them to a tree.

all of them sat down, including her and Deidara, and were completely silent. soon the man was fast asleep, inside a chakra sealed tent. five minute later, she stood up.

Deidara, who had been sitting next to her, looked up. "wha-" he started, but she clamped a hand over his mouth. he look defiant, until he noticed her hand wasn't tied together like everyone else's.

he looked up at her, confused. with her own hidden Kuni, she cut his hands loose, and handed him a Kuni, gesturing for him to help. together, they cut everyone loose.

she lead them all silently away, Deidara next to her, toward the stone village.

"who are you, un?" Deidara asked. she smirked, stopping. she turned to those following her. she pulled out the woman she knew was the owner of the orphanage, and pointed her finger in the direction of the village.

the woman looked from the hooded figure to the direction pointed. she nodded, and began to lead the group of Iwa citizens away.

Deidara remained, staring at her. Sakura grabbed his hand, tugging him in the fastest run she was capable of, with her feet charged with chakra. she was running strait to the rain border, and as they passed the mans base again she snickered Inwardly.

reaching the tree she stopped, panting and gasping for breath. the injured Deidara wasn't much better. after a minute, he looked at her.

"so, who are you, yeah?" he repeated once more.

Sakura smirked, looking up at him. she tugged her hood down, and his eyes widened at the look of pink hair.

"your a freak! why did you do that! that was crazy!" he shouted. she just turned around, and tugged a rope. down fell another later.

"returning the favor." she said simply. she gestured for him to go up. he did so after eyeing her for a second, and she followed.

sitting down, she started to make curry and rice balls.

"tomorrow," she started to the man behind her. "we must go. leave the stone's area. word you are still here will spread. you are no longer safe. and word of that man searching for Sakura will spread as well, and parties will double." she stated.

he nodded. "to the rain?" he asked. she shrugged.

"that where i plan to go... i don't know if your coming..." he knew she meant this as a question. she wanted him to come, but she couldn't force him to.

"hmm... maybe. you said you need a sensai, right, yeah?"

Sakura stopped what she was doing, and turned around. "what?" she gasped.

"ill train you, un." he said calmly, though he smirked. he found himself being hugged tightly, stunning him. he snickered.

"thank you, Deidara!" she said happily.

"no problem, Pinky." he chuckled. Sakura bounded up, back to her pot of food.

she handed him his share, and they sat together to eat, Sakura not able to contain her excitement.

_she's starting to seem like a normal kid for a minute..._


	5. Travelers With Thoughts

**The Pink Runaway**

Sakura, since Deidara still needed to recover, kept watch over the base from the roof, her eyes like hawks, scanning the area around them vigilantly.

and the next morning, they left at dawn, taking everything they needed. Deidara, in the beginning of the journey, told her he knew of an old abandoned temple just north of the Rain village's northern gate, And Sakura quickly drew out a path on her map in pencil for them to follow, cutting through the outskirts of the village for quick grocery shopping.

the walk would take only a day from the base, and with Deidara's substantial healing, most likely less. that is, if Sakura wasn't starting to lag behind...

"oi, pinky! keep up, yeah!" he called, looking back at the slow moving pinkette with her hood up. she snapped up, and quickened her pace to catch up. "sorry... Dei... kun..." she slurred slowly.

he glanced up to the bright, cloudless sky. it was a harsh heat today, and Sakura was refusing to travel without her hood down. she was overheating, no doubt, and her exhaustion wasn't helping.

he glanced back down as he felt her weight on his arm, she had grabbed it in an effort to keep up despite her body definitely yelling at her to shut off and sleep. he smiled down at her drooping head, and chuckled as he scooped her up in his good arm.

"take a nap, Saku. your exhausted, so sleep, un." he said gently. she snuggled into his chest as his arm was wrapped around her, and she looked up.

"ok, but only for a little bit!" she said, then yawned, seconds later her eyes closed and her breathing slowed.

he grinned happily, he pretty much loved this kid. she could be a little spitfire when she wanted, but she could be so gentle at the right time. she was definitely always determined, and you couldn't sneak much past her watchful gaze.

he was also loving the idea of being a mentor. he, as a member of explosion corps, was always to busy to ever even think of becoming a sensai. plus, Sakura may be skilled in reading emotions like him, and amazing Medical skills, but she had a lot to learn before she was ready to be a great Kunoichi. plus, he would have to study up on the Haruno clan, so he could help her with her special ability.

he smiled again as she moved slightly in his arms. he looked back up at the sky, and saw just ahead of him a thick grey sky. _'well, we are approaching Rain, no doubt'_he thought.

he could literally see the wall of rain, un moving as it proclaimed this was the territory of Rain. he tucked Sakura away under his red cloak he used from the base to keep her dry, and puled up his cloak's hood, before walking into the rain.

he stopped as he suddenly felt strange... this rain was heavy, and he could sense Chakra in it. he pulled his hood lower, and peered into his cloak. with the hand not holding his student, he pulled out her map, cheeking her rout she had marked as quickest.

he slipped it away again, adjusting the cloak to keep her un noticed and dry. then, he began walking again, following a path of gravel through the barren marsh.

it had been maybe 45 minutes since he crossed into the rain, and he suddenly stopped walking when he felt approaching chakra patterns coming at a high speed. he tugged his hood lower with a growl, and Sakura started to get a little restless as they both picked up on a certain familiar chakra...

"stop." came the bored, yet hostile tone. a man, hunched over and with a hate covering his head, flashed before him, followed by another, tall figure. both were dressed in the same black cloak and red clouds.

"who do we have the pleasure of meeting in our territory?" the familiar, slithery voice cooed. Deidara had to do his best not to growl angrily.

"im passing through, un." he stated calmly, walking onward, passing them.

suddenly, the taller man titled his head up with a long smirk on his face reviled. "oh, the Iwa runaway... id love to have you back in my collection..." he hissed like a happy snake.

Deidara turned to him, glaring. "fuck off, bastard. pedophiles like you should be exterminated, yeah." he spat, then continued walking. then, he felt the slightest amount of chakra, and he leapt away from the spot as he found a snake ripping from the earth in the place he had stood.

and, as if the situation wasn't bad enough, Sakura had jolted awake and the feeling of chakra usage, and she whispered "hey, whats going on?" under her breath to him.

she stiffened when she heard the voice of Orochimaru again. "now, now! all i wanted was the little heiress. and your going to tell me why you called her name back then." he said with a smirk.

Sakura's smaller hands clutched his mesh shirt, and he glared angry hate. "go fuck yourself." he growled, fazing out of sight with a stone village jutsu that makes you bland in, also covering both his and Sakura's chakra.

he stood absolutely still, watching them. "well, are you done now? the kid is gone, and YOUR telling Pein you let him get away alive." the hunched over guy replied.

the snake simply shrugged. "as you say, Sasori. all i really care about is getting that girl, she could have many uses..."

the man who was declared Sasori sneered. "you really are overly twisted, you bastard..."

after that, Sakura slid out of his cloak, glaring in the direction both men had left in. "creeper..." she hissed.

he nodded, smirking. "i couldn't agree more, Saku. come on, we are only at a 10 minute walk from the Temple, un." he purred, happy to reach the place and lay down.

she hurried after him, grabbing his hand as they walked through the rain, she was smiling happily, thinking of what she would learn with her new mentor...


	6. meetings with Angels

**The Pink Runaway**

Neko: h-hey, I just thought of a plot hole!

Alex: hmm? *half asleep*

Neko: if Naruto failed the academy 3 times, as stated, how in the hell is he the same age as Sasuke and Sakura?!

Alex: huh? *still tired*

Neko: so, technically, Sasuke shouldn't have been so jealous when Naruto was a little better than him in the time before he left for Orochimaru.

Alex: wha- *yawn*

Neko: so, Sasuke shouldn't have had the battle on the roof of the hospital at all, when he realized Naruto's rasengan was greater than his chidori.

Alex: Neko, hey, nek-

Neko: so, he shouldn't have started to doubt himself, which made the seal grow stronger- so he never would have gone to Orochima-

Alex: NEKO! ITS 5 IN THE MORNING! STOP THE RANT!

When the pair had reached the abandoned temple, they both sighed happily to be out of the rain. As Deidara took off the blood-ish red cloak and began to fold it, Sakura scurried away to the kitchen, holding a scroll.

When she made it there, she peered around curiously at the huge room. _This must have been a busy place..._she thought with wonder. She scurried over to the island in the kitchen, which towered over her. She scrambled up, to sit on it, and then unrolled the storing scroll.

With a few hand signs, the island was filled with food- not leaving enough room for her anymore, and she fell off with a loud **thump**. "Ow!" she cried, sitting up as she rubbed her head tiredly.

"Saku?" Deidara called, walking in, and then he grinned at her. "Clumsy much, yeah?"

"No, I-" she broke off, yawning, as she got back to her feet. She suddenly felt all the weight of travel on her shoulders, and her 10 minute nap felt like years ago.

Deidara smiled softly, "come on, un. It's time for you to sleep; I'll put away the food. Let's go find a bed room, yeah." he mewed, taking her hand and leading her out into the hall again. She yawned in response, and he chuckled.

They walked down a long, dark hallway, and as they went, Deidara lit candles along the wall with a match, illuminating the old place. They looked around, dust moats scattering around them, spider webs in every corner, but despite that, the place had nice furniture, the paint wasn't even chipping, and there weren't any sounds or sight of roaches or rodents. This was a perfect place, and he knew there was a big field out back, perfect for Sakura's training.

As he peeked into another room, he smiled in delight. A large bed was pushed to one side, with a night stand right next to it possessing a candle, and a stack of folded sheets and blankets. A big window looked out, and over a field of cherry blossom trees turned dull white in the rainy night.

He made her bed quickly, before tucking her in with a smile. "Get a good night's rest, Saku. Tomorrow we will start your training, un."

_**Boom!**_

_**Clash!**_

_**Crash!**_

_**Clatter!**_

_**boom!**_

"Oomph! Ouch, un!"

We turn to the large field behind the abandoned temple. It was an open field, grassy and overgrown with weeds. Large trees and boulders had been here or there. But now, it had quite a few craters, as it had become their training ground for the past 8 months they had lived there.

Sakura, after landing a chakra infused fist on her sensei, sat down tiredly on the ground. After Deidara had helped her polish off her chakra control, he told her about how to channel it into her limbs. Using the current hokage of the leaf as an example, he told her to attempt to make such chakra fists.

It had been surprisingly easy with her amazing chakra control, too. She sighed, looking for her blonde mentor. "Deidara-sensei?" she called.

"Over here, yeah!" he called laughing, waving from a crater in the earth. He slithered out, grinning. "I must be an awesome mentor!" he laughed.

She laughed, lying down to look up at the rare clear sky. "Suuuuure."

She rolled over, and stood up. "Come on, Dei-senpai~! You said we could go into town today!" she whined.

"Ok, ok, ok. Come on then, it's only a 10 minute walk~!" he chuckled, getting to his feet and started off on the path. Sakura bounced up excitedly, and took his hand.

They walked the road happily, chatting on random stuff, until they reached the village, Sakura's favorite place.

"It's just so different from the stone village!" she mewed, looking around. The tall buildings, cement floors and railway walk ways far off the ground, it was so industrial.

Together, they headed toward their favorite restaurant in the whole place, Miata's Shop.

As they sat at their seat, Miata came over with a grin. "Well, well, if it isn't Deidara and Saku-chan! Welcome back! What can I get ya, guys?" he asked with a grin, his messy black hair as spiky as ever and his friendly blue eyes sparkled with hummer as he rubbed Sakura's long pink haired head.

"Ramen!" Sakura mewed happily. "With THIS much chicken!" she added, making a large circle with her hands over her head. Some people around the restaurant chuckled. Many people knew Sakura, at least all the regulars to the restaurant.

Deidara grinned. Taking her away from that horrid environment of hate had done her so much good. Her stress had gone down, she shared stories with him of before the Kyuubi came, and she laughed and played around like any kid her age. Though, the only difference from her and other kids, was that she was a well trained ninja.

"Just bring me whatever's good, Miata, yeah." He said with a chuckle.

"You got it, be back in a bit!" he called, heading back to the kitchen.

As the pair sat, talking, a hooded figure entered the building. As it approached their table, Deidara turned to it. An odd pair of amber eyes shone through the shadows covering the face, the brightness giving way to warmth- yet there was an odd sense of urgency.

The figure hovered at the side of their table, Deidara and Sakura watched, suspicion glistening in the glance they shared.

"Are you Iwa and Haruno?" A feminine voice asked.

"Who wants to know?" Sakura asked, eyeing the hooded figure.

"Are you?" she asked again.

"Maybe, hm." Deidara replied, his eyes narrowed wearily.

The eyes flickered around the dinner, before extending its hand. The fist unfolded, and slid something onto the table. A paper angel, the kind hanging in every stall. Four of them hung around the bar of this very restaurant.

"please, as a request from the Amekage, report to the main tower." The voice said to them, before the whole form folded into butterflies, promptly leaving the building in a storm.

"that was the angel of rain!" Miata gasped from where he stood, holding their food. His blue orbs were wide in amazement, "the first lady! What does she want with you two?" he asked, setting down the tray.

Sakura looked too deep in thought to eat, and Deidara took a bite of his, uncertain. "I have almost no idea." He stated, thinking about his arrival to rain long before. It felt like he had always been here, that his past was just a book he had read, but it seems like that story wasn't fiction, and it was coming back with another chapter.


	7. See you again one day

**The Pink Runaway**

Neko: Interview time~!

Abby: yay~!

Neko: And today, we have VERY special guests! Please put your hands together for HITOMI-CHAN AND AKANE-CHAN!

Hitomi: H-Hello…

Akane: SUP MAH PEOPLE~!

Hannah: Hitomi and Akane are OC characters, based off of people we know. Hitomi is based off of Sarrah's older sister, Martha.

Jaylen: and Akane-chan is based off of my half sister~!

Akane: *laughing crazily* the Traveling Fox Child will be playing a part in this story~!

Hitomi: as shall I… the Gentle Genius and Black Angel.

Alex: those of you who remember Akane, the leader of the Neko Sisters, from other stories THIS AKANE IS NOT THE SAME.

Neko: exactly! So prepare yourselves, fools! mwuhahahaha

Upon returning to the Temple, Sakura went to sleep as it was late, and Deidara sat cross-legged on his bed, looking at the paper angel he had been offered. The Ame-kage wanted to meet with them…

He unfolded the paper slowly, to find words that had been concealed on the inside. Instructions. To meet here at the temple.

He starred down at the paper, eyes narrowed. They had known where they were living, he had guessed that far, and long before this moment. But they wanted to speak to them. To him and Sakura- when one of their members was after the pinkette.

Tomorrow, when they showed up to talk to him, they would want her.

He left the note on his bed, making his way down the hall toward Sakura's room. Passing a window, he noted it was raining even heavier then normal. Of course. The Ame-kage couldn't have them escaping.

But it didn't rain underground.

Sakura, fast asleep and off guard now that she had become more like her age, was balled up in her blanket. Carefully picking her up into one arm, he started down the hallway. Into one of the abandoned rooms they didn't used, under a bed that he pushed aside with his foot, he jumped neatly down a tunnel and started off running down the pitch-black path.

He kept wondering what would happen if that Snake DID catch her. He was most certainly going to experiment. But despite all the research he had done in the Ame libraries or all the probing of Sakura's conversations and careful questions that he had only received guarded answers for, he still knew not the Hidden power of the Haruno clan.

What could that creepy guy even want with it? The Harunos, from what he HAD learned, where known for perfect chakra control, healing, and their love of science, beauty, and morals of family. The hidden power of the Haruno clan, whatever it was, it was too suppressed for use. Children born with it had it sealed away by the Hokage; no one else could remove the seal.

And why was her secret so secret, that she wouldn't even share it with him? What was this power? This hidden skill that made her so valuable that both Orochimaru and Akatsuki wanted her, and a horrid ability the people of Iwa hated her for?

It seemed only time would tell, because she certainly wasn't going to.

As he climbed up and out of the tunnel, he found himself in an old abandoned house. Two rooms had holes in the roof that let the pouring rain in, but the bedroom he was in was dry, and the bed he had already prepared for the getaway in the event of an emergency. Settling Sakura down on it with a sigh, he brushed stray strands from her porcelain skin; she looked like a baby doll in the light pink night gown and huddled with the blankets. He pulled two more from the folded pile and laid them over her to keep her warm in the heatless room, scribbling out a note for her saying he would be back soon, and that there was money for food in the pillow case.

Looking down over her, he frowned, not wanting to leave her alone in the dank place. Shaking his head, he blinked sadly before leaving a soft kiss on top her head. "I'm not abandoning you, Saku-chan…" he murmured, "Never think that I am. I'll be back soon."

And with a glance over his shoulder, he leaped down into the hole, covering it with the floor boards so she wouldn't find her way back through the tunnel, and started back toward the temple…

The night went, and he was sleepless. He had arrived just at dawn, covered the hole and sealed it off carefully, and made his way with a blank face to the main room with that of the place he was meant to meet.

Itachi came, at his side Kisame. They did question him on 'The Haruno's place' repeatedly. But it went as it did. Deidara was out smarted by the Sharringon, and joined the Akatsuki by force. And traveling back, both Akatsuki at his side to 'escort' him, he wished her well. He wouldn't be back for sometime… but he would come as soon as he could.

…

…

…

She woke, chilled by the drizzle of the rain seeping in through an air drift. At first, she wanted to get up to fix the duct tape over the crack in the wall like she had done countless times back in the temple, the tape not-so-sticky in its job of blocking air flow. But she instead woke to realize she was in a dark, empty place. The single crack she would normally cover in the wall beside the window had multiplied, bringing with it cold damp air.

_Where am I?! _

She scribbled out of the bed, only to jump back up with a yip at the cold hardwood floor. She wrapped herself in one of the blankets on the bed, looking around repeatedly.

Where is this? Certainly not the temple. And what time was it? The clock normally on her nightstand was gone, and there was no sun or moon beyond the window, only stormy grey clouds. If she was late for training this morning, Deidara would-

_Wait, where is_ _Deidara_?! She jumped of the bed, ignoring the icy cold that numbed her feet, running for the door of the room. Yanking open the wooden exit, she froze in her run at the mountain of rain directly in front of her.

If she got cold and wet now, she could catch hypothermia. That's healer's 101. And she was going to be a medic Nin, so to hell if she would do something that stupid. And with this living room being as stormy as beyond the window in her room, she was stranded in this single bedroom.

Closing the rotting piece of wood again, she scrambled back to her bed. As she climbed up, she discovered a crumbled piece of paper among the blankets, and blinked in surprise.

_Sakura-chan._

_Akatsuki have taken me, but you can't let them get you. I promise, one day, whether its tomorrow, or if it takes me years, I will come for you again._

_For now, live, and survive. Your smart for your age, you should be able to survive off of what money I could find that I stuffed into the pillow case._

_Train up, pinky, and I'll be back._

_-Deidara_

Sakura gapped at the note. She was alone again.

Angrily, she tossed down the note, scrambling as far from the things he had left her by curling into the far corner. How could he do this? How could he leave her? Leave her all alone?

For the next few moments, she did nothing but wallow in her own self pity. The little orphan girl who had found and lost her new life.

But at such a though, she realized she had lost that life, but now was a chance for a new life. Deidara gave her what she needed for a new life. Not _completely_ abandoned her.

Sakura scrambled up onto the bed with a determined face, yanking the pillow case off the pillow, she found the large amount of yen. She stuffed it in the smaller blankets; taking the one she had rapped herself in her hands. It was a thin cloth, black with no color, but she tied it around her shoulders anyway.

Sakura picked up Deidara's note, flipping it over and taking a pencil that Deidara must have written with. She scrabbled out her own note, before sticking it on a nail out of the wall about the hard bed.

She took a stone from the floor, gripping it in her hand, and the last of her self-pity tears dried on her cheeks completely. Sakura smashed the stone through the window, and took into the rain just as it lightened a little.

This blanket wouldn't keep her dry for very long, but long enough to buy a traveling cloak in town. And with that, she could return to her first home. To Konaha, where Akatsuki wouldn't be able to get her because they were bitter enemies. To live, until Deidara kept his promise to come for her. To make sure this life had a happy ending, and that it would only end with Deidara and her together.

With that Sakura started on her way.

**The end. Yes, the pink runaway ends here~! Keep a look out for the sequel:**

**How To Stop Running**

**Until then, my readers.**


	8. Announcement! (not part of story)

**announcement to all readers from Neko-sama**

Syrian Arab Revar  
Mauritius  
Bulgaria  
Kuwait  
Bosnia and Herzegovina

you see those places i listed? those are all places i have NEVER EVEN HEARD OF.

yet somehow, i have at least 2 readers following me from those places.

my precious babies i love you all so very much. after 2 months of inactivity you still comment within the first 10 minutes of a story TWELVE TIMES.

there are some people i would like to personally promote.

you people have praised the crummy song lyrics i made up in some of them, even one of my precious extra cup-cake-y followers sang it and put it on youtube,

_Reira Honjo._

you people give me and the Rebel Queens the comments of a lifetime, hilarious and praising and detailed and perfect.

_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_ for your hilarity and constant reviews.

_Babybroant_ for being a dedicated reader.

_Guest: Connie Davis_ for being so attached to my stories.

_Akatsukilover15_ for being a complete cookie for taking on my poor orphaned story 'Yours Truely'.

_KarrineWinchester_ for your frequent reviews, i can count on your appearance.

_asredwer_ fore your honesty and help in spotting my mishaps

_moonloonstar _for your detailed reviewing in 'speechless' and other, i love to read those longer reviews so much!

i love you all, as well as all my others who take the time to AT LEAST type 'write soon' or 'love it'. it makes my day when every two weeks i get to come and see your beautiful words and i read them ALL. i even respond once in a while, so if you ask a question just stick it in a review and it SHALL be answered!

and remember how much i love you ALL!


End file.
